


Maggie's True Intentions

by orphan_account



Category: Haves & Have Nots(TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe, Drunk Sex, F/F, First Time, Hotel Sex, Interracial Lesbians, Interracial Relationship, Jealousy, Lesbian Affair, Lesbian Sex, Sex In Heels & Stockings, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3139775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Veronica thought that Maggie Day wanted to sleep w/ her husband, she will be proven so very wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maggie's True Intentions

Maggie's True Intentions

by Taijutsudemonslayer

Haves & Have Nots

_Veronica thought that Maggie Day wanted to sleep w/ her husband, she will be proven so very wrong._

Chapter 1 - The Hotel Bar

  **Veronica Harrington was furious, her husband David wasn't answering his cell phone at his hotel. Veronica had told David not to come home after an argument about their son, Veronica did not return any of David's calls when he had called her earlier, Veronica thinks that Maggie Day wants to sleep with David, so she decides to go over to the hotel to confront both Maggie and David.**

  **Maggie is lying on her bed dressed in only her pink silk robe, David stood there by the door wearing a look of bewilderment on his face.**

**"Maggie, are you telling me that you are one, a lesbian and two, that you're attracted to Veronica?"**

**"Yes David, that's exactly what I am telling you." Maggie replied.**

**"Is that so, Maggie?" Veronica asked as she entered the blonde's hotel room.**

**"Why yes Mrs. Harrington, I was letting your Husband know that you are the object of my desires and not him." Maggie says with a seductive smile and wink.**

**Veronica blushed and smiles back at Maggie.**

**"David, go home...and don't wait up." Veronica tells her Husband.**

**"Fine." David said before turning and leaving the women alone.**

**"Come and sit next to me, Veronica."  Maggie said softly.**

**Veronica walked over and joined Maggie on the bed, "I love your dress, Veronica."**

**"Thank you Maggie." Veronica says.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
